A Dream Come True
by Tailor of our Hearts
Summary: When Witch Princess and Sandra are missing on New Years, what could go wrong? They're just not at the party, that's all...


_Okay, and YET ANOTHER story! Man, I know I need to finish my old ones but those won't be done for some time, so…I don't want this to fall out of my head! I'm not planning any pairings, but if a pairing gets more than 10 reviews of 'Do this!' I will definitely consider it. However, that would mean at least 10 different reviewers…do ya see where I'm going with this?_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HARVEST MOON…_

* * *

Chapter 1: Holy Shit

Rio sighed as she finally got home. To be honest, she was a bit worried. The New Year's Celebration was a time where everyone in the town got together and had fun, and by everyone, she meant EVERYONE. Even Witch Princess and Sandra had come, every year…every year except this year.

She had to admit, she was wondering…because even though she THOUGHT the Princess was her friend, (and by friend she meant a relationship based on blueberries and grapes), Sandra was a whole other story. Honestly, one could never tell with that woman, and although she'd traded with her in the past, she'd also pissed her off a few times by looking at her wares and not buying anything.

Rio sighed. _Maybe I'm overthinking things, _she thought. _I mean, it's not like they're planning a secret alchemical ritual or anything…are they? Damn, I really am overthinking it…_

She fell asleep with a frown on her face, having a crazy nightmare where the Princess and Sandra made a secret chemical formula and everyone changed personalities. She woke up sweating, at 6 Am and sighed.

_Well, that's one way to sleep, _she thought, going to the bathroom to wash her face. As she did so, she noticed dark circles under her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair. She walked back out, got some clothes and decided to take a shower.

Rio sighed as she got out. The hot water had felt REALLY Good, but she didn't have time to waste. It was already 6:20, she would've already been halfway done with the crops at this point. She leaped out of the bath, toweling herself off and putting on her clothes. She ran a brush through her hair twice, then ran out the door, only to be met by none other than Neil.

"Hi Neil!" she said, smiling. She fully expected him to grunt and tell her something about her animals (Why else would he be at her house) however, the one thing she didn't expect him to do was to grin at her and say, "Hi Rio! What's up? Watcha doin'?" like it was normal. Rio gaped.

"N-neil? What the hell?" the she paused. "Rod, it's not you again, is it? Quit pretending to be Neil! And I told you to stop paying me these cheerful morning visits too."

"Huh?" Neil said. "Why are you comparing me to Rod? Is it 'cause we love animals? Oh, yeah, that reminds me! I dragged him over here to say hello! Say hi to Rio, Rod!"

Rio coughed, and almost choked on the water she'd taken a sip of. Rod was still there, still wearing the same clothes, still with goggle and spiky orange hair, but his back was slightly slouched from his normal straight posture and he had a scowl on his face.

"Dammit, Neil, why the hell'd you bring me here? And why am I wearing these stupid clothes?!" the pet dealer frowned and looked away. "What're you staring at, Rio?" he snapped.

Rio simply gaped. _It's almost like…Neil and Rod have…switched personalities?_

She blinked. _Why the hell…? I've gotta find out if the whole town's like this!_

So thinking, she rushed off, bolting past the guys and running to her farm's exit with Neil calling after her. "Sorry dude, gotta go!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran into town. Almost immediately, she ran into Hana, with both of them falling down.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Rio said, fully expecting to be forgiven and waved off by the kindly shopkeeper. Instead, she got a scowl. "Children these days! Honestly, what have they become! In my day, a lady would not even be running, let alone doing it without looking where they were going!"

Rio took a step back. "Whoa, I'm sorry," she said, backing away slightly as Hana glared at her before walking off. Rio frowned and continued walking, not noticing that her hat had fallen off during the confrontation. She started when a hand extended in front of her, holding the cow-printed fedora in his hand.

Rio looked up to see Allen, the arrogant hairdresser. She sighed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment, but he had returned her hat…suddenly, her eyes flew open from their closed position and she gaped up at the man in front of her.

"Aren't you going to demand a thank-you or…something?" she asked, her eyes wide. Allen frowned slightly. "Of course not, Ms. Rio. I could never do such a thing. It was nothing, honestly, I just saw it lying on the road and thought I'd best return it to you."

The answer of 'no' was not what bothered her. Well, it did, but not to such extent as his humble, formal manner, almost reminiscent of Sanjay's. Speaking of the butler…

He'd walked up behind her with a smirk, an expression she'd never seen on his face before. "Well hello Rio," he said with an arrogant flip of his long white hair.

"What are you doing today? You know, I could make some time for you in my busy schedule…but you'll have to ask me as cutely as you can!"

Rio almost choked on her on spit, a feat she'd never thought possible until now. _It's like Rod and Neil! _she thought. _They've switched personalities! I guess, because Sanjay was humble and Allen was cocky, they became the opposite of what they were. So then, this proves it. The whole town is like this!_

_Wait, wait, no. _she thought, pushing past both the boys much in the same manner as before. _I mustn't jump to conclusions. __**Everyone **__doesn't have to be like this, it could just be them. Well…there's only one way to find out! I'll have to talk with all of them!_

And so she set off with the daunting task ahead of her.

* * *

Unfortunately, her hunch was right. She'd met up with everyone in town and concluded that they were all the polar opposite of what they'd been the day before. She counted who she'd met.

Soseki, who was happily saying how good being young felt. Tina, who'd gone through a similar change as Rod. The normally calm Amir, who seemed to be going bipolar. Emma, who'd acted much the same as Hana. Even Dunhill wasn't the happy, yet somehow manipulative old man he used to be. He was cross now, and never asked her to do anything like he used to.

And as she counted, she realized one thing. She'd met up with all the townsfolk…except 2. And those two just happened to be the very people she was worried about last night.

* * *

_So, yeah, an explanation in the next chapter! Don't forget to post which pairing you'd like (if you want one) I wanted to do this because it's a MAJOR plot twist/plot bunny, and you'll be getting a lot more of humble Allen, cold Rod, and best of all, childish, happy Neil. and of course, all the others personality changes. This WILL TURN INTO AN ADVENTURE, mind you. It won't just be something dumb with no action. Okay, that's enough from me! ^.^ KAWAIIIIII_


End file.
